Orders Part II
by moiraphoenix
Summary: The continuing adventures of Rebecca Davis, nugget wannabe aboard the Battlestar Galactica. After not making the cut to be a viper pilot and had left space travel behind to begin her life as a scholar at Caprican University. Will she ever see Kara again? Rated M for adult themes, violence and sex. Femslash - don't like, don't read. Comments are greatly appreciated! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It had been many years since Kara Thrace and Galactica – okay well six. I had gone to school, become an engineer and was now stationed on the Pegasus. I had promised Lieutenant Thrace I'd stay away from battlestars, but I couldn't and I think she knew that. I had wanted to go aboard as a civilian, but Cain request that all of her ship's personnel to be military. In an effort to continue that, she'd promoted me to Lieutenant. She was tough, like Starbuck, but she was cold. Her eyes could bore into you and know every secret you ever held, and what you had for breakfast. There was only one person who had broken through that icy exterior – Gina. It was an unspoken rule that we knew what was going on between them, but we all liked living enough not to say anything about it.

When the Cylons attacked, we were far from home. They took us by surprise. Cain would never forgive them for what they did, never forgive herself for what she thought she'd done – letting one of them get close to her. Gina was locked up in the brig, now a Cylon holding cell. We all knew what happened there, but again no one was willing to talk about it. No one else wanted to go into that cell.

On Pegasus, you did your job and that was all; you kept your head down. "Make no mistakes," I'd been told by another engineer, "or if you do, just make sure it's not when she's around." With that, the engineer had turned and fled. I never learned her name, but the abused puppy dog look in her eyes told me more than I wanted to know.

Cain liked punishment, the feelings of power and ultimate control it gave her. I had always hoped never to be on the wrong side of her, but of course, the one day that I miscalculated an algorithm and decide to yell at the computer seeing if maybe that would work. That's when she walked in anyway – she'd completely missed me trying to sweet-talk the computer. The air chilled in the room and my neck prickled as if someone was watching me. I was mid rant, just about to unleash a few colorful expletives at the computer when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It flipped me around, pressing me into the uncooperative console. I blinked, noticing the person attached to that hand, Admiral Cain of course. I also realized that everyone else in the room had cleared out. She lowered her hand from my shoulder, smoothing a wrinkle in my uniform. "You know, Lieutenant, shouting at a computer won't make it work any faster or differently. If there's an error, it's probably not the fault of the computer – it only knows how to act because it can rely on its programming. Now a human, such as yourself, should be able to find a solution to the problem – especially when the problematic algorithm is your own creation." She lifted my chin with her fingertips, inspecting my face, turning it to the right and left. "You are human aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes sir!" I said finding my voice.

"Prove it. My quarters, as soon as your shift is done, provided we're not attacked again."

Thankfully (on some level) we were not attacked. I arrived at her quarters at 1930 hours. My shift ended at 1900, but I'd stopped to take a shower before coming to see the Admiral. I also changed into a slightly cleaner dress uniform. She had never asked when my shift ended so I hoped she didn't mind the detour. As I stood outside her quarters, I wished I'd grabbed something to eat. "Enter" I heard before I'd even knocked. I opened the hatch, quickly stepping inside. The smell of gourmet food hit me as I turned to stand salute and then stand at attention. I saw a beautifully laid table set for two. The Admiral was still eating and I saw that the second setting had not been touched. It smelled wonderful – some sort of meat, vegetables and even bread. Cain had a wine glass in front of her that she was sipping from. "I'd ask you to sit down, but it's a real pet peeve of mine when my guests are late. I know your shift ended at 1900 hours, so why did it take you thirty-two minutes to get here? Forget your way around the ship or did you find another computer that needed a stern talking to?" She smiled cruelly. Now I really wished I'd stopped for food. "I'll be done in a moment Lieutenant."

I continued to stand at attention – this was like the games at basic where you stood at attention and were yelled at or stared down and whoever stayed still the longest 'won.' My nose itched, but I forced myself into stillness. Her eyes watched me as she took another sip of wine. That's when her words came back to me – _Are you human? Prove it._ How was I to do that? Would I have to do something uncharacteristic of a computer? If Gina was a Cylons, and we all knew Cain had slept with her, how would Cain be able to tell if I was human? Was I? How did I know that? Was I just programmed to think I was human – like Gina? Did she know what she was that whole time? Did she know what Cain would do when she found out? I blinked, noticing the Admiral pushing her chair back from the table. I focused on that faraway spot, wiggling my toes in my boots. She stood up and walked towards me, circling I heard her sniff. "Did you shower before you came here Davis?"  
>"Yes sir," I said hesitantly.<p>

"Any particular reason?"

"No, well yes sir."  
>"Which is it?"<p>

"It was a long day and I had spent some time running around. I, uh, wanted to look more presentable, sir." It sounded dumb but it was the truth. She faced me, picking at the collar of my uniform.

"Different jacket too." She noted. I nodded. "I want a verbal response when you answer me Lieutenant," she barked.

"Yes sir" I replied. She smirked. "Sometimes it's so obvious you're not military, Davis, but your work is usually so good that it doesn't matter." Was that a compliment? I kept my face as blank as possible. I had no idea what was going on here. The food still smelled good and my stomach rumbled. She smirked again. "Were you hoping I'd feed you?"  
>"I had no idea sir, to be honest I forgot about dinner before I arrived, sir," I added hastily.<p>

"I see," was all that she said before she turned back to the table. "Come here," she said walking over to her desk. She sat down, turning a piece of paper towards me. "What do you see?" she asked.

"Algorithms," I replied automatically. I kept looking at the paper and realized it was my program – the one I was having problems with before; one particular part was circled in red and rewritten. I'd forgotten to carry over a number and mentally smacked myself. "So you do recognize it?" I began to nod and then remembered what she'd said about verbal responses. "Yes sir, it's my program."  
>"So you see what's wrong with it?"<br>"Yes sir," boy did I feel dumb. A first year student could have made that mistake, but not me…  
>"While I'm disappointed in your work Davis, this kind of mistake helps prove your innocence."<br>"My innocence? Sir?" I repeated.

"Don't interrupt me Davis," she said sternly, "mistakes are human. Cylons don't make mistakes unless they're programmed to do so, but with the intensity you were yelling at that console today and the look of shame and understanding that just crossed your face when I showed you your error, I'd say this mistake was just that – a mistake, an accident." I didn't know what to say so I said nothing. She stood up and leaned across the desk, her face close to mine. "I don't tolerate mistakes, Davis. Make sure it doesn't happen again."  
>"Yes sir it won't happen again!" What the hell was going on? Out of nowhere I felt her hand on the back of my neck, forcing my face and torso onto her desk. My cheek stung where it had hit the desk. I opened my eyes to see my program with the circled algorithm right above my nose. I could see exactly where I'd made the mistake and how I could (and should have) corrected it. I felt Cain's body brush past my legs, her hand still firmly pressing down on my neck. "Do you know what happens when people make mistakes Davis?"<br>"Sometimes sir."  
>"Sometimes?" I felt her other hand on the small of my back under my jacket. Her fingers trailed over my hip to my front, stopping at the button on my pants. I held my breath and felt the button open. The zipper was pulled down. "What happens Davis?" She sounded bored despite that fact that she was undressing me.<p>

"They get punished sir?"  
>"That's right." I was cold suddenly as my pants fell to the floor. I felt the sting on my ass before I registered that she'd struck me. From where I was, with my head turned to the right, I couldn't see her, couldn't anticipate her next move so I braced myself for the next hit. It didn't come.<br>"Davis," I heard her say, "I was reviewing your file this evening and I noticed something interesting." My body was beginning to tire from being so tense. "It says you got your wings, but were never a pilot. How's that possible?"  
>"I never flew sir."<p>

"Well that's obvious. Why not? It says you were stationed on the Battlestar Galactica."  
>"Yes sir, but I never flew there." What was she getting at? She hit me again.<p>

"We got that Lieutenant, why didn't you fly there?"  
>"I left, sir, went to Cap U, uh Caprican University sir."<br>"I know what Cap U is Lieutenant," she said coldly. "I went there myself. It's a very good school, one of the best in the colonies. How'd you get in?" Was she insulting me now?  
>"What do you mean?" <em>smack<em>

"Don't insult my intelligence, Lieutenant, I've seen your grades, your work" _smack_ "the shit you pulled today with that program," _smack_. "How'd-you-get-into-Caprican-University?" Her words were punctuated by harder and harder smacks across my ass. I didn't want to tell her that Commander Adama had pulled strings – what if she knew him? He had probably died in the attack. Oh gods, Starbuck! My heart suddenly ached for her. If she hadn't forced me off the ship, maybe I could have saved her. I could have saved them all! _Don't be stupid,_ I told myself, _you couldn't fix that program today, what makes you think you could have saved the people on Galactica?_ Without realized it, I'd started to cry. Tears were streaming over the bridge of my nose and onto the printout of my program. Cain smacked me again, much harder than the other times, but I continued to sniffle. She took her hand off the back of my neck, grabbed my hair and yanked me to my feet. "Listen little girl, we all lost people. If you want to choose now to crack up, fine, but don't do it on my watch. I can assign you to quarters if you want for the remainder of our journey or until we get blown up. Or you can pull yourself together. Your choice Lieutenant."

She forcefully let go of my hair which knocked me off balance. I tripped on my pants and fell to the ground. I sat there, sprawled out, staring up at her my crying now forgotten. I finally saw what she'd hit me with – a long flat paddle. It looked smooth as if she'd used it many times before. "Get out of my quarters Lieutenant," her voice was low, dripping with anger, "and may you pray that I never catch you frakking up again." She walked into her sleeping quarters, leaving me on the floor. I slowly stood up, fixing my pants and frayed nerves. "Don't even think about taking any food Lieutenant!" I hadn't. I did, however, take the program print out so I could fix the error.

I fixed the program later that evening after getting something to eat. I couldn't get the thought of Kara Thrace out of my head. I'd always held onto the hope that I'd see her again, Commander Adama too. He'd told me I could always come back to Galactica – now that probably wasn't an option.


	2. Chapter 2

After that day with the program error, Cain kept a closer watch on me. I minded my manners, triple checked my work, and I made sure never to lose my temper with a computer again. I almost became a drone of sorts. One day I got a note from the Admiral inviting me to dinner. "Be on time," it said. I got to her quarters a minute early and waited 55 seconds before knocking. As I stepped over the threshold into her quarters it was exactly 1900 hours. "Well done," I heard her say before I saw her walk out from her private quarters, "but you left your station early." How did she know that?

"Actually, sir, I never left to eat lunch, so technically I thought it would be okay. I asked Lieutenant Hayford –"

"All duty shift changes go through me," she cut me off sternly. "Now, since you're already here, there's not much we can do, is there?" I couldn't believe I'd managed to frak this up – again – by being on time none the less.  
>"Is there?" she asked again.<br>"Uh, no sir, there isn't anything to do now." She smiled and walked to the table – it wasn't set this time. She looked at me, expecting me to ask where dinner was. I didn't ask, even though I was starving. She took a step closer to me, gently tugging at the hem of my jacket. "You look thinner, Lieutenant." In any normal situation this might have been a compliment. "Strip."

"Sir?" I though I'd misheard her.  
>"I told you to strip Lieutenant." I stared at her but without thinking I began to unbutton my jacket. She smiled, relaxing into her chair. I now understood – I was dinner and the tingle that started in my spine and spread elsewhere proved that oddly enough I was okay with that. I tried to hide my fear and excitement as I took my jacket off and hung it on the chair, quickly taking my boots of without untying them. "Tut, tut Lieutenant. What if we're attacked? How will you get them back on quickly?" I quickly bent to untie them. "There's no hurry Lieutenant, we've got all night." That's just what I was afraid of. Pants came off next which I neatly folded them on top of the jacket, then my tanks, and now it was weird. I shifted from foot to foot until she ordered me to continue. Her steel eyes drank me in as she took a sip of wine from her glass – where had that come from? "Sir?" I was suddenly very self conscious about being naked in front of her. "As your superior officer, Lieutenant, you should do as I tell you. You will follow my orders." <em>I will?<em> I thought. I shrugged, taking my bra off and finally my panties. I stood before her, nipples hardening in the cool circulated air. "That wasn't so hard was it?" _Yes,_ I thought. She scrutinized my body and I suddenly felt immensely inadequate. She stood up, walking slowly towards me. "Stand up straight." She pushed my shoulders back and down, sending shivers down my spine – I hadn't seen her get up – my skin tingled where she'd touched me. Her fingers trailed down my shoulders to my arms, her mouth slowly curving into a smile. I started to feel a slight wetness between my legs – why was this turning me on? "You really are a pretty thing, aren't you?" Was I supposed to answer? She looked at me sternly. "Aren't you?"

"Uh, y-yes sir? I think so?" I stuttered. She stepped back looking down the length of my body. "Yes, I think so too. Petite but strong. You are very thin Lieutenant; you should eat more."  
>"Yes sir." I looked down as she continued to scrutinize me.<p>

"Give me your eyes Lieutenant." I slowly looked up at her. What was going on here? Was she going to frak me or feed me or what? She took my chin in her fingertips, looking into my face. "You may be strong, but it won't take much to break you. On your knees Lieutenant." _What the hell was going on?_ "Now!" She grabbed my shoulders and pushed me towards the ground. I hissed as my knees hit the carpet, smashing into the floor. "See? You will do as you're told Lieutenant, or I will make you do it. Those are your only options," she said. As she spoke she began to unbutton her pants – that's when I noticed a bulge that shouldn't have been there.

Cain smirked, "Do you suck cock Lieutenant?" I had no response. Sure I had, but it's not like I made hobby out of it. _Smack!_ She'd backhanded me across the face. My cheek stung where she'd hit me. "Answer the question!"

"I guess so sir."

"Do you or don't you?"  
>"Yes," I hesitated, "sir." She didn't say anything, but she unzipped her pants just enough to take the dildo out. It was large, black in color, with few ridges on it. "Suck it," she ordered. I waited too long, staring at it, and she grabbed the back of my head and forced the cock into my mouth. I choked as she forced it down my throat, gagging as she brought my head closer to her body. I thought I might throw up before she released me. I gasped for air, staring up at her in horror. "I told you to suck it, Lieutenant."<br>"Yes sir" I said breathlessly. That slight wetness had turned into a throb, a dull ache of want. I was kneeling before her, knees still stinging from the fall and sucking the dildo; it seemed like hours before she said, "Enough." She ordered me to my feet which I did without hesitation. I stood before her, panting slightly, wondering what she was going to ask for next.

I didn't have to wait long. She slowly stalked around me, gently running her hand down my spine, coming to rest at the small of my back. She gently pushed me forward and I hesitantly took a step. "Move Lieutenant," she ordered. I walked towards her table. She pushed my torso on top of it, but more gently this time. I felt a sense of déjà vu. Was she going to hit me again? "Spread your legs, Lieutenant." There was a note of happiness to her order – like she was really getting a kick out of all this. If I were in her position, maybe I would like it too. I felt her fingers trace the length of my sex, feeling the wetness there. "So you are enjoying yourself?" I whimpered into the table. I wasn't really enjoying myself but I guess I was in a way. I was afraid of her, but I was excited at the prospect of the potential for pleasure I was about to receive.

Cain entered me roughly, pressing into me with purpose rather than force. I felt her hips touch my ass as she entered me. Her thrusts were sharp but slow, filling me completely each time. I moaned, low into the table, enjoying the sensation of being filled completely and by Cain. She pulled out. "Lieutenant," she grabbed a handful of my hair, pulling me backwards arching my back, "I want you to keep quiet. I don't want you to make a sound. Got it?" I nodded as best I could with my neck at that angle. "Good." She let go for a second throwing me into the table. Then she grabbed my hair again as she re-entered me, thrusting a little harder and faster than before. Was she trying to bring me off? It was working. My fingers inched slowly towards my clit, knowing if I could reach it I'd be in bliss momentarily. She let go of my hair and grabbed my wrist, twisting my arm painfully behind my back. "Ahh!" I cried out. "You will follow orders Lieutenant!" She was hurting me now, my arm felt near breaking and she was thrusting faster and faster, but it was quickly bringing me to the edge. She came, with a grunt, still thrusting into me, but she let go of my arm. I could feel her leaning over my body as she regained her composure, her fingers loosening their grasp on my hips. I felt her breath on my bare back, and her hair tickled my sides. I tried so hard not to move – not to draw any extra attention to myself – which was hard because I was so close to climax. Suddenly she stood up, the warmth from her body gone. She'd pulled the dildo out completely, and now I felt empty as well as cold. I heard her zip her pants, as she walked away from me.

"Get dressed Lieutenant." Slowly I straightened, my legs shaky. She had moved into her bedroom, though I could feel her eyes on me as I dressed. As I zipped the jacket, I heard her moving towards me. I stiffened; not daring to turn around as she gently grasped my shoulders. She turned me around to face her, our bodies pressed close together. I fought the urge to move backwards, but with the table I had nowhere to go – trapped once again. Her right hand left my shoulder, cupping my chin.  
>"Your eyes, child," she said softly. Child? I was too afraid to do anything else so I continued to follow orders. Her long fingers now gently stroked the side of my face as her eyes looked into mine. I could almost see the debate going on in her head – what <em>was<em> she going to do next? "Dismissed, Lieutenant. Get out of here." Her words were clipped and almost harsh in their shortness, but there was kindness behind her words. She turned away from me, going back to the bedroom and I walked to the hatch. I took a quick sweep to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything and left.


	3. Chapter 3

I was at my station when we jumped. "All hands brace for impact" was heard after the jump. Apparently we'd jumped into the midst of a fleet of ships. Who were they? How'd they get here? Then the news spread that they were Colonial! Someone else had survived the attack! We waited for more information – mainly who were these people? We went back to work. Later over the loudspeaker we heard from someone claiming to be the President of the Twelve Colonies. It was some woman – former Secretary of Education to boot. We knew Cain wouldn't put much stock in her. We found out the battlestar that was accompanying this fleet was called _Galactica_. My heard did a somersault. I asked Hayford to confirm that. He said a Commander Adama was the military leader of the fleet – _he was alive!_ That's all the information we had, or were given rather.

A few days later, both crews met and Cain informed Adama that she wanted to integrate the crews. We got their CAG and some pilots. I knew how easy it was for pilots to get lost, but my heard held a spark of hope that Kara was among those coming to Pegasus, that she was still alive. No one knew who was being transferred – it was a lottery, well sort of. We expected Cain had reasons for choosing who went where but no one talked about it.

A few weeks after this, I thought I saw Lee Adama. I followed this person down a corridor and waited until there were fewer people. "Captain?" I called after him. He spun around, and I saluted. "Captain Adama sir?" He returned my salute. "Lieutenant," he nodded, looking for my name. His eyes narrowed. "Davis, sir. Lieutenant Davis." I grinned as his eyes widened and we dropped our salutes. We stood staring at each other.

"Ah, Captain Adama. I see you've met Lieutenant Davis." Our faces were wiped blank of recognition of each other – he didn't trust her, and she knew it. But after the stories they must have heard about Cain and the Pegasus on Galactica I wasn't surprised. Our former XO or Gina, well, there were no words for those acts, but surely someone must have said something.

"It was nice to meet you sir." I stuck my hand out and he took it. "The pleasure's mine Lieutenant Davis." He emphasized my rank and I thought he winked. I did an about face and returned to my post. I hoped Cain wouldn't call me out for fraternizing.

I didn't see much of Captain Adama over the next few days and I still hadn't heard anything else about anyone from Galactica's crew. Walking back from the mess hall I spotted a blonde talking with Colonel Fisk. Her hair was pulled back into a short ponytail but there was no mistaking that swagger. I slowed my pace, waiting until their conversation (if you could call their loud voices and exaggerated gestures a conversation) was at a stopping point. The blonde started walking towards the hanger bay and Fisk went in the opposite direction, the back of his neck flushed. Starbuck was still pissing off superior officers. I grinned. "Lieutenant Thrace?" I called after her. She turned.

"Actually," drawled a voice I was all too familiar with, "it's Captain Thrace." _Shit!_ "Captain," I saluted. "Lieu-tenant?" Her eyes widened momentarily in recognition and then narrowed in anger. She had not met my salute and I dropped mine. "Nice to meet you Lieutenant," she sneered and quickly walked away. Shit that's not what was supposed to happen. "Looks like you two have history," Cain stated almost cheerfully.  
>"Pardon?" I asked angry with her for apparently following me but also angry at myself for frakking up. I had promised Thrace I'd never become military and here I was on a battlestar in the middle of a war. I prayed she wasn't angry with me. Maybe it was all an act for Cain just like with Captain Adama?<p>

"Let's take a walk shall we?" It was not a question. I fell into step behind her, shoulders hunched in defeat. I noticed we were walking towards her quarters and then we weren't – we were headed for the brig! She told the guards to wait outside which they did without question looking relieved. When they left I saw Gina. Never having been down here, and, only seeing the circulated photos of the new Cylon models, I was not prepared for what I saw. She was chained like an animal, filthy in dirt and probably excrement and very thin. Under the dirt there were bruises on her face and body where the cuffs cut into her wrists and ankles. She looked pathetic but I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She was lying on the ground staring straight ahead – at me. I hadn't realized I'd moved until my back hit the far wall. "Come here Lieutenant." I didn't respond. I couldn't – I was entranced by this creature, her once beautiful body damaged, the pain and fear that lingered in her eyes. I was being pulled to my feet (when did I sit down?) and dragged across the room by my ear. I couldn't do anything to stop Cain or stop watching Gina – at least she still had a name – even if she was a Cylon, a prisoner and a traitor. "Davis pay attention!" I heard Cain as if from a distance. Gina's hand moved to her right ear, the one Cain had dragged me by. I couldn't tell if she longed for Cain's touch or was sympathizing with me. "What do you see, Lieutenant?"

"Gina" I whispered.

"No, that is not a person, that's a thing, filth, lower than a waste product." Cain's words were cold and her eyes were icier. I couldn't look at Gina any more, couldn't see the same waste of space that Cain could, so I looked at my boots. My head was jerked back violently, forcing me to look at Gina. "Look closely Davis. This is what happens when you betray me, when you lie to me, bend the truth and when you – break my heart." I vowed never to disappoint her again. We left shortly after this, Gina eerily watching us walk out. Cain gently ran her fingers through my hair, for her benefit or to make Gina feel shameful and used I wasn't sure. It sent shivers down my spine.

We went back to her quarters. She sat at her desk and I stood on the other side – a few paces back from it not wanting her to catch me off guard again. "I want you to tell me everything about your history with Captain Thrace." She put extra emphasis on 'Captain.'

"My history sir?"

"Don't parrot, Davis. Playing dumb doesn't become you." _What?_ I shrugged mentally and tried to build a game plan. Obviously there were some things I didn't want to tell her, but how could I leave things out and not end up like Gina? She'd taken me there for a reason.

"Starbuck was my flight instructor, well until I left Galactica."  
>"Oh come on, Lieutenant, she had to be more than that!"<p>

"We were friends."  
>"No, you were lovers."<p>

"Not really."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She yelled throwing up her hands.

"It means that I was convenient for a quick frak now and again – nothing more." There, that's how I'd angle it. Not making Kara a bad person, we were just frak buddies. Well we were until those last two weeks, but we hardly slept together then so who cares, right? _Please don't find out_, I thought, _please don't hurt Kara_.

"Davis, may I remind you what happens to cheaters and liars – they're punished – either by me or at the will of the gods. Don't think I can't see that you're trying to protect her." She stood up quickly, picking up her pocket knife. _Oh shit,_ I thought, _shit shit shit! Don't panic,_ I told myself, _she can't make you do anything – I hope._ She walked towards me, circling me. I stood still, senses alert knowing I was in a dangerous place. No matter what, I could go back to _Galactica_. Adama had told me I could always come home to her, but where was home? Caprica was gone, Starbuck had banished me from her life, and, while the _Pegasus_ was where I lived, worked and slept, it wasn't my home.

Cain snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Focus," she said. Ever muscle in my body was taught, ready to fight or flee if necessary. _Don't do anything stupid,_ I told myself. My eyes scanned for the knife – right hand. She smirked, reminding me a little of Starbuck, but this woman was truly evil. I saw the blade flip open. _This is it._ I prepared myself.

"Tell me about your relationship with Kara, Lieutenant." Her voice was silky, but I couldn't trust her. She circled me again. "Did you love her Lieutenant?" _Yes,_ I thought. "Good," I heard Cain say. Had I said it out loud? "You didn't need to say anything; your eyes are a dead giveaway." Dead? No, I forced myself not to think about death. Starbuck's words came back to me – _people close to me get hurt – n_ot this time. I forced my face to betray no emotion. "You're still trying to protect her Lieutenant." She was behind me; I felt her hand snake over my shoulder and across my chest, pulling me closer to her. Something flashed near my right hand. I saw her knife before my face as she brought it swiftly to my chest. The hand that held me slowly unbuttoned my jacket as she lowered the knife closer to my now bare skin. Her left hand grabbed my neck just under my chin, forcing my head back onto her shoulder. The tip of it graced the skin near my clavicle – it was cold, like her. "Now," I heard Cain say close to my ear, "your situation has changed a little, and I think you should do what the nice lady says. If not," my skin burned where she sliced it with the knife, "well I think you know what happens next." I forced myself to stay quiet as she placed the knife against my throat. "Were you lovers Lieutenant Davis?" I pulled away from the knife into Cain and realized that she was comfortable to lean against.

"No sir" I replied.

"But you loved her?"

"Yes sir." _I still love her, _I thought.

"What made you love her?"

"What made you love Gina?" I asked without hesitation. I felt her stiffen behind me, jerking my head back farther and pressing the knife in harder. Then I realized the depth of what I'd just asked. _Shit_. _Way to go Davis, so much for not doing anything stupid._ "Move, Lieutenant." She pushed me, still holding me, towards her private quarters. She stopped in front of a wall, pressing my face against it. "If I let go, Lieutenant, are you going to run away?" _Yes,_ I thought. "No, sir," I said. She turned me around to face her and finished unbuttoning my jacket. "What are –"

"Everything I do, Lieutenant, is for the good of my crew. One day you'll learn that." She let my jacket fall off my arms and slipped my tanks over my head. She secured my arms above my head and spun me around to face the wall again. "Lieutenant I'm getting awfully bored with these encounters. I heard her knife open again and I braced myself, feeling the cold blade against my skin. Her doorbell chimed. "Ah, just in time." I signed hoping she'd free me. I felt the blade slice into my back. I writhed, trying to fee my hands but they were stuck fast. A dull throb started in my right shoulder blade where she'd cut me. I was turned around quickly and my head spun as I looked into her face as she shook me. "Keep your mouth shut Lieutenant and I won't hurt her." She shook my shoulders again. _Hurt who?_ I wondered. "What?" I stared at her dumbly. "Do you understand?" she hissed. She smacked me across the face. "It's 'what sir?' and I told you to keep your mouth shut!" She left me tied up by my wrists, hitting the lights as she walked back into her living quarters. She wanted me here for this, whatever 'this' was.

"Good evening Captain."

"Admiral Cain." Even though I couldn't see who was speaking, I knew who the Admiral's guest was.  
>"Are you getting settled in Captain Thrace?"<br>"Yes sir. The Pegasus is an impressive ship."  
>"Yes," Cain said, sounding like a proud parent, "she is." I heard her settle into her desk chair. "Captain Thrace I asked you here because I wanted your opinion on a member of my crew, a Lieutenant Rebecca Davis." She let my name hang in the air. I heard Starbuck take a deep breath. "What about her sir?" I could hear her trying to keep her usual swagger in her voice, but this probably was not what or who she was expecting to talk about.<p>

"Why don't you tell me about her?" There was a pause in the conversation.

"She was one of my flight students, wanted to become a pilot. She had kind of an attitude – cocky like – but she was respectful and worked very hard. I didn't really have any problems with her."  
>"And how was she in bed?"<br>"Sir?" I held my breath, wishing I wasn't present for this but curious about her answer all the same.  
>"I asked you how she was in bed, Captain."<br>"Sir, I, uh,"

"I'm not asking you to stall or stutter, Captain, I'm asking you a question and I expect it to be answered!"

"She was okay, actually she was good." I heard Cain playing with her pocket knife again, and I wondered if it disturbed Kara as much as it did me. "She followed orders sir."

"Yes, I know she does. Did you love her?" I heard Kara suck in a gasp.

"Love her? Why is that important?" I braced myself, expecting to hear that she didn't.

"Just answer the question Captain."  
>"Yes I did. She was a glimmer of hope to me. She proved to me that I could love again after, well after Zak." My heart swelled, finally knowing how she felt all those years ago. <em>She loved me.<em> My nose itched and as I went to rub it on my arm the contraption holding me squeaked loudly. I froze. "What was that?" I heard Starbuck ask. "Sir?"

"Dismissed Captain." Before she'd left the room I heard Cain moving towards me. Shit, I was in so much trouble! Cain was on me instantly. The first hit was expected, but the harder ones that fell were not anticipated. She changed her hand for the paddle and I cried out. It hurt so much. "I'm sorry!" I choked out, crying harder than I'd cried the last time, harder in fact than I'd cried in many years. She continued to hit me, a few times striking the shoulder she'd wounded earlier. Is this how Gina had felt? That she was being punished for an accident? Had Cain loved her? Was any of this related or was I just Cain's new punching bag? I didn't feel the blows any more. I just kept thinking about the way Kara had told Cain that she loved me. She said 'I did,' but until today she hadn't known I was alive and probably thought she'd never see me again. I continued to cry as the blows lessened. Cain was either getting tired or bored, her breathing was labored.

"Get out Lieutenant." Her voice was cold. It hurt to move as she untied my wrists; it hurt to breathe. Tears streamed down my face as I grabbed my jacket from the floor and moved towards the hatch. "Lieutenant," I heard Cain say, "don't you dare disobey me again." She sounded exhausted. I hadn't disobeyed her – I had kept my mouth shut – but I knew, as I slowly opened the hatch, every muscle screaming in protest, now was not the time to argue. "Yes sir," I replied quietly. I didn't care if she heard me or not. I rested against the wall in the corridor, thanking the gods I was still alive and not in the brig. I walked slowly back to my quarters, catching a glimpse of myself in one of the windows. Looked disheveled – my hair unkempt, face splotchy. My jacket scratched against my bare skin as I'd forgotten my tanks, but I knew better than to go back for them. I couldn't imagine what my back must look like, but my front was untouched except for the small red line above my right collarbone. Luckily my uniform covered any visible signs of abuse.

I needed sleep but I wanted, no I needed to talk to Kara. I walked to the senior officer's quarters, trying to fix my hair on the way. I stood outside for a moment, trying to gather my thoughts and form a game plan. As I reached for the hatch, it opened and Starbuck stepped out. She looked tired. When she saw me her face changed from confusion to recognition to anger and back to a mask of tired. "Can I help you?" she asked coolly. I took a deep breath, wincing at the pain from my back. "Can we talk?"

"Now?"

"Or when you're available. Please, I –" I didn't know what we were going to talk about or even what I wanted to say, other than I heard you tell Cain that you loved me and I love you so what now.

"I'll find you when I get off duty." I doubted she had any intention of finding me.

I went back to my quarters, wanting to stop for a shower but was too exhausted to make the effort. Inside my quarters I took off my jacket, surveying the damage. My front really looked normal but upon turning around, I saw the back of a monster. Purple, yellow and greenish-gray splotches covered my back like a painting. I knew they continued over my ass and thighs; I needed a hot soak, but instead my bed called.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke to a loud pounding; my head throbbed with each knock on the hatch. I rolled over and was instantly in pain. "Argh!" I pushed onto my other side and got up. I figured it would hurt too much to try to put my jacket on so I answered the door in my sport's bra. There was a piece of paper on the floor notifying me that I'd been temporarily relieved from duty. _Great,_ I thought. I opened the hatch to find Starbuck, nervously shifting back and forth on her feet. As soon as she saw me her emotional mask fell into place. "Captain Thrace," I said.

"Lieutenant," she replied, pushing past me into my quarters. "Shouldn't you be on duty?" she asked.

"No, uh I'm off today," I replied, quickly folding the memo and putting it in my pocket.

"How's that work?" she asked.

"It's a long story, sir."

She looked around at my sparse quarters. "What do you want Davis?"

"To talk to you. It's been years and I, well where do we? Umm, I… sir?" I saw her staring at something over my shoulder and I prayed Cain hadn't pursued her here. I turned around slowly and, following her gaze, saw her staring at the mirror at our reflection. I saw myself looking scared expecting Cain and the current state of my back – it was worse than before. "What the frak?"  
>"I can explain –" I started. She spun me around, looking at my back and at my reflection with concern.<p>

"Who did this? Who hurt you?" Her words sounded harsh as anger and concern played over her features. "Becca, tell me who did this to you! Please!" I couldn't help it, I broke down crying. No one had cared an ounce for me since I'd left _Galactica_, at least not like this. I leaned forward as she pulled me closer, her body warm and solid behind mine. She turned me back towards her, and I rested my head against her shoulder, still crying. "Who did this?" she asked again, rocking me slightly.  
>"Cain" I choked out. "I had an itch and, and they, the ropes squeaked and sh-she did it. She hit me." Kara held me close, careful of my damaged back. "Wait, you, what? What squeaked?"<br>"I said I'd be quiet, but the ropes squeaked. It wasn't my fault!"  
>"Squeaked?" Then it dawned on her. "You? You were there? And I, oh frak me."<p>

"You told her you loved me!" I yelled into her shoulder, sobbing full force again.  
>"Yeah, I did." She said. "I mean I do. I can't believe you're alive! How'd you end up here Davis?" Tears streamed down my face as I looked up at her. "I know, I just never thought I'd see you again. I kicked myself every day for sending you back to Caprica. After the Cylons attacked, well I thought you'd died. I've missed you!" She held me tightly again and I cried out as her hands brushed my bruised back. "Sorry!" She kissed my temple, causing me to start crying again. She held me until I stopped crying then told me to turn around. I did and felt her fingers under the elastic of my bra. "Arms up kid," she said. I watched in the mirror as she gently slid my bra up over my head. I saw her meticulous inspection of my back, fingers tenderly moving over bruised and battered skin. She pressed some of the bruises, watching my face in the mirror. Her eyes narrowed as she got to my right shoulder. "She's marked you," she said.<p>

"What?"  
>"Look." She softly pushed me towards the mirror and turned me around so I could see. I looked over my shoulder and saw among the bruising a cut in the shape of the letter 'C.'<p>

"C?" I asked.

"Cain." She signed almost snarling. "What have you gotten yourself into this time Cadet Davis?"

"I'm a Lieutenant now, though I'm not sure for how much longer," I replied.

"Yes," she said suddenly smiling, "but I still outrank you kid," opening her arms to me. I smiled back at her and nuzzled against her shoulder once again.

Because I was confined to quarters as well as temporarily relieved from duty, I ran out of things to do within my first two days of confinement. That's what this was really, solitary confinement but I was at least allowed out to the mess hall and the gym. Kara visited me when she could, which wasn't that often, but it was better than nothing. Within a few days I was able to lie on my back which was nice. I hoped the knife wound wouldn't scar; while I had become Cain's bitch in a way, I would not allow it to be something that would affect the rest of my life. I would not become like Gina.

There was some tension between the two crews but nothing that couldn't be handled. While I was relived from duty I devised a plan. I wanted to see Adama, wanted to talk to him. I really wanted to transfer to his ship, but I knew Cain would kill me if I did that. She'd probably pull the trigger herself. I talked to Starbuck about it, but she told me to keep it to myself – said there were too many spies around. There were things that she said she was doing that she'd like to tell me about but wouldn't for my own good. In truth I really wanted to fly again, but that wouldn't happen, at least not on this ship – which is partially why I wanted off of it.

One day I was asked to report to Cain's quarters. I shook with fear – not wanting a repeat of our last meeting. I arrived on time and found the hatch to her quarters open. Slowly, hoping I wasn't going to find her dead (though part of me thought that would make things easier) or find myself in another crazy situation, I quietly stepped inside. The room was dark but I saw her sitting behind her desk, head in hands. I closed the hatch as quietly as I could and saluted. She didn't look up. I cleared my throat, but there was no response. _Okay – think,_ I told myself, _how were we supposed to report for duty at Basic? Oh yeah – _"Cad-uh, Lieutenant Davis reporting to Admiral Cain." Still nothing. Maybe it was another game? I held my salute and when my arm got tired I clasped my hands behind my back. _What the hell was going on?_ I thought. "Sir?" I asked again. She looked up, staring at me as if she didn't know I was there. "Admiral Cain? Uh you requested I see you sir?" Her eyes focused and narrowed.

"Ah, Davis. Yes I, uh," she faltered, "I wanted to talk to you about our last meeting." _You mean the one where you beat the crap out of me? _I thought, but instead I said nothing. "Yes," she continued, "I'm not sorry for what I did. While you didn't exactly disobey my orders, you alerted Captain Thrace to your presence, well of someone else's presence. If, as she so claimed, loved you and found you like you were, well I expect there may have been complications. However, based on how little the two of you have been speaking lately, maybe it wouldn't have bothered her to see you restrained. Maybe we should test her so called love – see how strong it is – or maybe I should stay out of the matter, but I do know that things have been running very smoothly on my ship since you've been off duty. While your colleagues may grumble for the extra duty shifts they've had to take on, well we all have to make sacrifices for the greater good."

Is that how she thought of Gina? As a sacrifice to the greater good? She stood up. "Rebecca Davis," she paused, standing behind her desk – wait where did my title go? "You are hereby relieved from duty on the _Battle star Pegasus_. You may continue to live here until I can find you suitable quarters elsewhere. With the size of the 'fleet' that shouldn't be a problem. I want you off my ship Davis, today, but we'll see what can be arranged. Dismissed." I didn't salute; I didn't do anything. I stood there, staring at her dumbly. I was relieved from duty – I didn't have to serve under her. Anger and happiness swirled inside my chest. "You're dismissed Davis – get the frak out of my quarters!" A smile spread across my face, a combination of a happy and almost evil leer.  
>"I don't answer to you," I said slowly. "You've relieved me of duty, stripped me of my rank among other things. You've said it yourself that I'm not military so why should I answer to you now of all times?" I took a step closer to her. She watched me, warily, but with interest. I took another step and, placing my palms on her desk, saw her visibly shrink back momentarily. "You don't own me," I said. Her eyes narrowed, but she slowly smiled just the same. I turned, walking quickly but with purpose towards the hatch, hips swaying slightly. "Davis," She said as I reached for the hatch. I turned around, obeying one last time. She was standing on the other side of her desk, pointing a gun at me. I froze, realizing this was it. I'd seen Kara again, knew she loved me and that reassured me. I stood tall, chin held high. <em>Lords of Kobol,<em> I thought, _protect Kara Thrace. Keep her safe,_ I thought, _keep her safe._

BANG!


End file.
